The subject invention relates to a new and improved paperboard container of the type that includes a tubular body portion and a corresponding cover member. The tubular body portion and the cover member are preferably made from a single blank of paperboard material which can be readily manufactured by conventional rotary slotter and die-cutting equipment. The new and improved paperboard container of the subject invention includes a unitary self-locking means which are not readily visible to an observer, and which are operative to interlock the cover member with the tubular body portion to prevent the cover from being readily removed, thereby achieving a tamper-proof container.
The types of containers to which the subject invention relate are typically used for the bulk packaging of dry goods such as clothing, paper goods, novelties, etc. Such containers conventionally incorporate telescoping top and bottom members which are readily separated. Thus, during shipping and transporting of such containers, the cover member may be readily removed, thereby facilitating unauthorized entry into the container, and pilferage of the products. As is readily apparent, the container may be permanently sealed to prevent pilferage, however, the additional step of providing sealing in the form of straps or bands requires an additional step, and is costly, and in addition requires a substantial amount of time and expense in removal of the bands at the point of destination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a paperboard container for containing dry goods and the like which includes an integral tamper-proof, self-locking feature which is not readily visible to the observer, and which does not require additional structures in the form of straps, bands, or the like.
It is a further object to provide a self-locking paperboard container which is simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and which, if tampered with, will result in visible physical damage to the container, thereby enabling the receiver of the container to readily determine whether or not the container has been tampered with during shipment.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a self-locking tamper-proof container having unitary locking means in the form of cooperating flaps and cooperating locking pockets disposed respectively in the base portion and cover member of the container, which locking features are self-locking, which may be readily disengaged to enable the container to be opened and reused for subsequent shipments.